Sonobuoys are relatively small buoys (i.e., floating devices) equipped with expendable sonar systems that are dropped or ejected from aircraft or ships for the purpose of conducting anti-submarine warfare or underwater acoustic research. Typically, sonobuoys are stored, transported, and launched pneumatically from an aircraft with one sonobuoy per sonobuoy launching container (hereinafter “SLC”). Recent advances in the sonobuoy technology area have resulted in the creation of smaller sized sonobuoys (e.g., miniature sonobuoy, G-size sonobuoy, etc.). These smaller sized sonobuoys contain all of the same features as a conventional “A-size” sonobuoy, but are only about half the size of the conventional A-size sonobuoys. The smaller sized sonobuoys enable an aircraft to double the number of sonobuoys that can be carried, which doubles an aircraft's mission capabilities. However, aircraft that are currently in use in the industry are equipped only with A-size sonobuoy SLCs. Because of their reduced size, there is currently no method for pneumatically launching two smaller sized sonobuoys from a standard A-size sonobuoy SLC without drastically altering the A-size sonobuoy launcher or installing new sonobuoy launchers, both of which are expensive.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an adapter kit that provides the capability of launching two smaller sized sonobuoys (i.e., either miniature or G-size sonobuoys) independently from a standard A-size SLC without altering the SLC. Additionally, it would be desirable to maximize the life cycle cost of the adapter kit by utilizing the pneumatic launching system of the SLC without requiring electrical systems, hydraulic systems, or other complicated mechanical systems. Furthermore, it would be desirable to automatically sequence the air from the pneumatic launching system of the SLC to independently launch each smaller sized sonobuoy from the SLC without requiring manual reconfiguration of the adapter kit. Finally, it would be desirable to have an adapter kit that is capable of being reloaded with smaller sized sonobuoys and reused for subsequent launchings of smaller sized sonobuoys.